


heartfelt cries (beneath moonlit skies)

by Scribulus



Series: Making Things Right [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Genjutsu Master Haruno Sakura, Kenjutsu Master Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Medic-nin Haruno Sakura, Multi, Ninjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Haruno Sakura, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Taijutsu Master Uchiha Sasuke, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, smart uchiha sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/Scribulus
Summary: They're the last ones living, the last ones alive. They've won the war, but at what price?Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and countless others are dead, bodies torn and ravaged, eyes unseeing and blank.So, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke decide to go back, go back and fix things.Kurama has a forbidden ninjutsu that will take them back, back to when they were younger, and they can fix things.But there's only so much they can fix, without the world spiralling out of control.Team 7 is determined to make it worth it, make those heartfelt cries, beneath moonlit skies a reality. To give all their precious people one more chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Tensai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81056) by Wingwyrm. 



> So, uh, here's another story. I guess this brings the count up to three, right? *laughs sheepishly*
> 
> Don't worry, I definitely won't be abandoning my stories anytime soon. They will all be finished.
> 
> So, going with that, this story will be finished. It'll probably have around thirty chapters, but I'm not sure. Those of you who know my works, hi, those of you who are new, nice to meet you.
> 
> On with the story!

Naruto stood in the middle of what was once Suna, but was now only a barren wasteland, the once-golden grains of sand replaced with dripping crimson of lifeblood and the reddish-brown of not quite dried blood, a symbol of the never ending bloodshed that occurred through all the Elemental Nations.

 

But eventually, they all fell. Even Konoha.

 

Naruto ignored the ache in his chest when he thought of Konoha, the never fading ache that would always be there for as long as he would live. Even if the crazy plan that Sasuke had first proposed, and himself and Sakura had helped with, worked.

 

The night was silent, the moon a pale silver that bathed the desert around him. Naruto turned, seeking what seemed at first nothing. But there was somebody, and Sasuke was coming up beside him, effortlessly shifting with the shadows. He had always been the best with the special Nara technique that Shikamaru had taught all of them, just like Sakura had been the best with the Hyuuga techniques and Naruto an Elemental Master.

 

All of them had learned to keep their footsteps silent, be undetectable in the night and day - Sakura had grown to be a truly terrifying assassin, taking to those lessons only second to Naruto, who was already experienced in the art of hiding and subsequently, escaping.

 

Right behind Sasuke was Sakura, quick and sure footed. They had forged a bond so strong that they rarely required words to communicate, and during the wars that had shook the roots of the world, that was for the best.

 

Together, Naruto in front, Sasuke and Sakura flanking him, they took off at incredible so speeds, racing across the desert.

 

They only paused once in their trip to Konoha, for that was their destination, and that was to sleep for 4 hours, which was all they needed to be energized for a week. The war had no patience for sleep and rest, and they had learned to accommodate it.

 

As they sat around a fire, revelling in the warmth and security it provided (warmth and security were things of the past during the wars, faint memories that lingered weakly in the back of their minds), they thrummed with anticipation. Even Kurama, strangely silent, burned with anticipation.

 

Naruto smiled softly, slightly awkward as if his muscles had not been used to smiling for a long, long time, but a smile nonetheless. His siblings smiled back, inseparable as always.

 

Sasuke had grown, a few inches taller than Naruto and several inches taller than Sakura. He now wore his hair tied back in a ponytail with a leather band, on which several seals were inscribed. Everything could be used as a weapon, nowadays. He had broad shoulders, and his eyes glowed against his pale, moon-white skin, always now in Eternal Mangekyō Sharigan, a spinning red and black.

 

Dressed in his customary black and red leather, he had twin katanas strapped onto his back, a sword strapped onto his hip, hidden wakizashi's up his sleeve and countless other hidden blades.

 

Red leather fingerless gloves, black leather boots and a mesh undershirt completed the ensemble, eyes fierce and hopeful, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, transforming his face into something of exotic, ethereal beauty.

 

Sakura had grown into her bright pink hair, which now reached her waist, but was always up in a forever complicated hairstyle with hidden senbon that were either pink or transparent. Some senbon were hollow with dangerous substances, some with different metals and yet others with different purposes.

 

Her green eyes were wise and knowing, and despite being the shortest by a bit out of all of them (Naruto never overcame the malnutrition he went through, and it was only his unfathomable chakra reserves that had caused him to grow half an inch taller than Sakura during puberty), she had a temper, that when blazed, could and had levelled entire villages.

 

She was dressed in a dark green shirt without sleeves, and instead had mesh and black wrappings covering her arms. Wearing flowing, yet tight black pants that was customary of her main affinity, water, she had a determined look on her pretty face.

 

Naruto was beautiful, to put it simply. All of them were, but Naruto had a sort of unearthly beauty that had come as a result of having his chakra merged with Kurama's, ending in sharp canines, slitted pupils and blond and red hair. He had delicate features, taking after his mother in face and body as he grew older, with a lithe frame and lean muscles, along with long eyelashes and pouting lips.

 

Combined with his beautiful, hypnotizing blue eyes, it was a devastating combination, one he often used to catch their enemies off guard, though he never truly realized exactly how beautiful he was, to the despair of his siblings, who hated the lack of self worth he had for himself. He no longer wore bright orange, though it was still one of his favourite colours, and he had his red-blonde hair back in a fishtail braid that swept over his shoulders, tied with a bright orange ribbon.

 

His arms were inked with beautiful, delicate patterns that were actually seals of his own creation, and he wore dark blue that offset his ocean-and-sky eyes, though he didn't realize it made him all the more beautiful, to the disgust of Sasuke and Sakura, who both loved fashion and couldn't stand the fact that Naruto could wear nigh anything and look beautiful... Without even recognizing it.

 

Right now, a smile was on his face, showing sharp, white teeth that peeked cutely over his lips. "Everything's been finalized by Kurama," Naruto spoke, for the first time in a week, maybe two.

 

Sakura removed a hollow senbon and shook it, revealing a fluid. "I've got the ink," she replied. The ink was specially made out of liquid chakra that she had personally created herself.

 

Sasuke hummed. "I've got the quills," he agreed. The quills, like Sakura's liquid chakra, were a special creation of his, made of glass with delicate seals that Naruto had approved, made for channeling chakra.

 

They fell into silence once more, hope stirring in their hearts, and for the first time in a very long time, they didn't squash it.

 

* * *

 

They reached Konoha in a scant few hours, moving at impossible speeds. The village was nothing but ashes now, ashes painted red with blood.

 

Kurama spoke up then. _Kit,_  he rumbled in Naruto's mind. _Go to the Valley_.

 

Naruto said nothing, but followed the directions of the fox. Sasuke and Sakura followed him unhesitatingly, trusting his lead. Though they had all been in positions of leadership - Sasuke had been ANBU commander, then when Kiba had died, Military Commander, Sakura had been the head of a new division that had been formed during the war, Medicine and Poison (M&P), and when Ino died, T&I. Naruto himself, after Shikamaru had died, had been Tactical Commander. But he had also been the Nanadaime (7th) Hokage once Kakashi had died by the hands of the mind-controlled, animated corpse of Obito Uchiha.

 

Now, Sasuke and Sakura followed his lead, and his alone.

 

When they reached the Valey, which was really not anything much but charred grass and rocks, with polluted water, they stopped.

 

Stretching out his seal-covered arm, Naruto unsealed the forbidden scroll, and they began. Working for hours, time shifting by, they prepared for the ritual. When the grounds were ready, Sakura and Sasuke handed Naruto the quill and ink. Waiting as Naruto drew complex seals and patterns  around the circle they stood in, Sasuke and Sakura focused on channelling the gradual build up of chakra that flooded their senses.

 

Finished with seals, Naruto stood up and handed out the bracelets. While they were going back in time, and although they were going to replace the previous Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, they were still going to be in adult form, and that was what the bracelets were for - to hide the fact.

 

Slipping on the bracelets and linking hands, they waited as the build up of chakra grew to monstrous heights, until with an earth shattering **SNAP** , they disappeared, leaving flames in their wake.

 

Their journey had only just begun.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, uh, it's early, but inspiration struck. Not much action, but I want to layout groundwork for the story.

Sasuke shot up with a gasp, words on the tip of his tongue, breathless.

 

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to calm down, already on alert, eyes taking in a familiar sight. It was his bedroom. Sasuke cautiously raised a hand, and found it small and scrawny. Jumping noiselessly out of bed, he went straight to the mirror. What he saw made him break into a sob of relief, a half choked sound that caught in the back of his throat and tumbled out of his mouth unbidden.

 

He was 6 years old, he realized dazedly. It had worked. Sasuke looked down at himself, realizing the bracelet was still on his left wrist. The bracelet itself was black and red, causing a smile to come to Sasuke's lips. With a flick of his hand, not bothering with seals, he concealed it with a clever genjutsu. With a smile on his face (he swore that he had never smiled this much in forever, he blamed Naruto), he began the day, wondering when Naruto would contact them. Unlatching his window, he waited.

 

As soon as he finished dressing his bed, a fox leaped through his open window. Sasuke recognized her. During the war, they had each gotten a summoner's contract. Naruto for foxes, as his one with the toad's had been destroyed by Orochimaru who had teamed up with Madara before dying a very gruesome death, Sakura got one for wolves, and Sasuke himself had gotten one for falcons. Then, they all shared one for leopards.

 

Many others had gotten contracts during the war, so it wasn't anything unusual, but now, Sasuke realized, it would be. But Hinata had gotten one for tigers, Neji had got one for otters, Ino had gotten one for jaguars, Chouji had one for bears, Shikamaru had one for squirrels, and Tenten had one for monkeys, along with several others.

 

The fox bounded up to Sasuke, 2 tails playfully waving as she gave him a foxy smile. Her name was Amaya, and she was very swift, her black coat often a blur as she raced to give messages. "Hey, 'Suke," she grinned mischievously. In Konoha, it was true that foxes weren't well liked, but their reputation wasn't all it seemed. They were often very shy, only Amaya and a few others the exception to it. Yes, they were mischievous and trickster, but they were also extremely loyal, clever, and kind, though they were fierce when it came to protecting those they cared about.

 

"Hi Amaya," Sasuke said, smiling at the friendly fox, who was as tall as him.

 

She dropped a scroll at his feet. "Here, 'Ruto asked me to give you this. Congrats on making it," she added. "I'll tell him you're fine. See ya later!" And with one last grin, she left.

 

Sasuke quickly unrolled the scroll.

 

It seemed like they had all made it fine, and they should meet in the Forest of Death, in 2 days time, at the little area they had discovered in it. Sasuke memorized the details, and taking a quick breath, set it on fire with a small fireball that shot out of his mouth.

 

With that done, and the ashes scattered out of his window, Sasuke checked the time, and nodded determinedly. He had an entire year until the massacre (and Sasuke knew how many things could happen in a year), and he would make the best of the time now. It was only 0600 after all. It was time to shake things up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sakura rolled out of bed, springing up in a crouch instantly, eyes alert as she took in her surroundings. What she saw made her freeze. It was room, still painted white and pink with silk ribbons lining the wall, an array of stuffed animals around the room and bookshelves against the walls. A room that had been destroyed years ago.

 

Suddenly, she remembered, and she sank straight to the floor in relief. They had done it. For the first time since the wars had begun, she wanted to cry hysterically, but clamped down on the urge.

 

Automatically cleaning the surrounding areas, a habit that had been ingrained upon her from many years of living on the run, she paused to open the window. If she knew her nii-san, then he would contact them almost immediately, as soon as he was coherent.

 

Looking over her appearance (she still couldn't believe she was 6) in the mirror, she experimentally waved a hand to get used to the sudden change she went through. She didn't want to fall down the stairs just because she wasn't used to different proportions. Then she caught sight of her bracelet, it was a dark green which made her shake her head ruefully, Only Naruto would think of these things, giving them bracelets in colours that they liked, or at least preferred. It didn't take much chakra (they had come back with their enormous chakra reserves as promised) to hide it with a strong genjutsu.

 

Then five minutes later a fox bounded through her window. She recognized him, he was Amaya's twin, Kaito. Two tails gently waving, he stared down at her with sparkling eyes that reminded her of the ocean, and gave her a foxy grin. He was taller than his twin by a few centimeters, and was definitely taller than Sakura. 

 

"Hi Kaito," she greeted him cheerfully and he huffed in laughter. 

 

"Hi 'Kura," he grinned, gently nudging her with a tail. He dropped a scroll in front of her. "You guys made it back. Pure genius," he chortled, clearly amused.

 

Kaito always did have an odd sense of humor.

 

"Thanks," Sakura beamed at him, picking up the scroll. Kaito turned to leave, before pausing and glancing back. "Oh, and I'll tell 'Ruto you're fine," he added.

 

Sakura called out a thanks to his disappearing form, before unsealing the scroll. "Hmm. In 2 days, on Sunday, at 15:00. Fair enough," Sakura nodded, shooting a stream of fire towards the scroll and crushing the ashes in her fist. Tossing the ashes carelessly out her window, she grinned and got ready for the day. It was already 0600, time was wasting. It was time to change the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto woke up fast, though he kept still, checking for any dangerous and threats with touches of chakra. Deeming it safe, he opened his eyes... and was back in his old apartment?

 

What was he doing here? He pushed himself up, staring around in bewilderment. It had burned in the first of several wars... The wars!

 

Suddenly, his memories flooded back to him and he slumped back on his pillow and tears of utter relief pooled in his eyes, though he refused to let them fall. They had made it.

 

Getting up, footsteps padding silently on the creaky wooden floor, he stared out of the window. Konoha was thriving. Konoha was safe. Konoha was okay. He let out a slow breath. He was 6. he had the power to change things, make them better before they got worse. With a smile spreading over his face, he closed his eyes and sunk into the depths of his mind.

 

He woke up, standing in a beautiful meadow, flowers swaying in the light breeze. There was an outcropping of forests and underneath the shade of a weeping willow slept Kurama. Running towards the bijuu, he flung his arms around his neck, and the fox cracked an eye open.

 

"Thank you Kurama," Naruto cried, delighted.

 

The kitsune hummed low in his throat. _**No problem, kit**_. His voice was fond, if not slightly sleepy.

 

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried.

 

 _ **I'm fine. Just tired**_. The bijuu yawned. _**I'll talk to you later**_ , Kurama told Naruto, nudging him slightly.

 

Naruto nodded, and left Kurama to his sleep. Opening his eyes, he left the window and preformed a series of seals, summoning two foxes. During the war, having paper contracts was stupid and suicidal, so each animal had taught their contractors how to summon them with special seals.

 

Amaya and Kaito appeared with a wave of mist, bounding gleefully through the room. Naruto couldn't help but laughing, startling himself at the bright, cheerful sound that he was so unused to hearing. The foxes only grinned, coming up to him.

 

"Hey 'Ruto," Amaya grinned at him panting cheerfully.

 

"Yeah, congrats on making it!" Kaito looked positively thrilled. "Ah, the amount of chaos you could cause..." he smiled dreamily. Naruto just knew he was thinking about the looks on people's faces when they shocked them, or the looks on certain people's faces when they finally told them. They would probably need a lot of alcohol for that conversation, Naruto mused before shaking it off.

 

Kaito did have an odd sense humor, didn't he? 

 

Naruto quickly pulled out a few pieces of paper and some ink, quickly scribbling down when and where to meet. He looked up, blowing the last word dry. "Can you give these to Sasuke and Sakura please?" He asked the foxes, offering up the rolled letters.

 

With a hum of agreement, they each took one, before leaping out of his open window. Naruto beamed. He was 6 years old and it 0600 on a Friday. It was time to make things right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, you guys. Sasuke's POV. After Sakura's and Naruto's POV, I'll try to keep POV switches a little less frequent.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!

The first thing that Sasuke did was go take a shower. After he brushed his teeth, of course.

 

There had been no running water, and they only had the occasional stream to bathe from, the faster flowing, the better, as a lot of bodies of water had gotten polluted. Water was precious, used only for drinking, food, bathing and brushing teeth. And seeing as they only bathed, like once a week if there was a lull in the fighting and once a month if there wasn't, even that was rare. Now, with running water that was heated? Sasuke was spending at least an hour in there.

 

Scrubbing himself off quickly and efficiently, he spent the rest of the 50 minutes just soaking up the heat. Finally done, Sasuke wrapped himself tightly in a fluffy towel and padded out to dress himself. Walking out of his room, Sasuke went straight to the training grounds.

 

The Uchiha grounds were enormous, almost like a village unto itself. It had many different stores, houses, and training grounds.

 

The training ground that Sasuke made his way to Training Ground Hakai no Kiken, roughly translating to danger and destruction. And it was true. A long time ago, an Uchiha had created the training ground as a simulation, and it became the hardest training ground in existence, on par with Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death, worse actually, even though nobody except the Uchiha knew of its existence. The Hakai no Kiken was technically a simulation, yes, except that it was real. Everything you got there happened to you in real life.

 

Except 10 times worse.

 

Everybody figured that the Uchiha that created it must've had a screw loose somewhere, not that unusual for them. For all of their cold, icy, snobby façade, they were truly warm-hearted people that cared for family, and they were just ordinary people.

 

They loved, cried, and laughed. Sasuke had been devastated when the Massacre occurred.

 

Of course, the rest of Konoha only knew them by their masks, and judged them accordingly. No wonder they had planned a coup, they were treated like shit.

 

The Naras were wary of them, the Aburames were suspicious of them, the Hyuugas disliked them, the Yamanaka mistrusted them, the Akimichi kept far away from them and the Inuzuka plain hated them.

 

Sasuke knew that they had been putting up with the treatment for years, decades. If he had to put up with it for as long as the rest of the clan did, he probably would have rebelled too, he admitted inwardly as he entered the Hakai no Kiken.

 

As he trained, dodging man-eating spiders, he was filled with determination to make the rest of Konoha understand what the Uchiha were really like.

 

Sasuke paused, absently eviscerating the massive snake that had tried to kill him. He was getting sappy, and he blamed Naruto for this.

 

After an hour, he walked off, taking yet another shower before entering the dining room. Mikoto was already there, making breakfast.

 

Sasuke knew that Fugaku would be coming in shortly, as the Head of the Uchiha and the Police Department, he worked odd hours. But he never missed a meal.

 

Mikoto had made him sleep on the couch and eat takeout for a week when he did. Suffice to say, Fugaku learned his lesson and never did it again.

 

As for Itachi, Sasuke recalled that he had been on a mission, so he wouldn't be there.

 

"Sasuke," she greeted him warmly, eyes kind and soft. Mikoto was a truly beautiful woman, and both Itachi and Sasuke had gotten a lot of their looks from her.

 

"Hello Kaa-San," he replied, sitting at his place, feeling a warm burst in his heart.

 

He really missed her.

 

Sure enough, Fugaku walked in and they began the meal. Sasuke ate quickly and efficiently, with the military precision he had developed during the war. There was no time for luxury, and if you ate too fast or gorged yourself too much, you were going to be sick and that was just a waste of resources.

 

He could feel the glances that passed over his head, and he inwardly cursed his thoughtlessness because he knew that Mikoto and Fugaku had experienced wars,mthough maybe not as bad as the one they had experienced, but wars nonetheless. He knew that they would experienced the gnawing pains of hunger and the tearing exhaustion, eating quickly and efficiently, because if you didn't you would be sick and even weaker. He knew, but he forgot. So, he kept his face innocuous and hoped for the best.

 

"Are you excited for the academy Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto inquired sweetly.

 

Mikoto had worked with the T&I before.

 

There was absolutely nothing sweet about the statement, and sure enough, if he listened, there was an undercurrent of steel that ran through her voice. As a real 5 year old, Sasuke hadn't realized it before unless he was in trouble, but he heard it now.

 

No wonder Fugaku found her terrifying.

 

Smiling at her, he beamed. "Yes! Can we go today?"

 

Instantly, they wariness and worry in her eyes faded and she smiled fondly at him. "You know that it's 5 months away. I was thinking that instead, we could walk over and you can sit in a class."

 

Radiating joy, that wasn't hard to fake, he began to stand up and was stopped by a raised eyebrow from Fugaku. "What she means is, if you're good and you finish your breakfast."

 

Offering a sheepish smile as they both laugh (and how can Konoha be so oblivious and not see how fiercely the Uchiha love and laugh) he settles down, warmth blooming in the pit of his gut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's decided that they would go in a week, giving them time to prepare ("It's only polite," Mikoto insists and neither of them are stupid enough to argue with her) and Sasuke runs off to play.

 

Even though all he wanted to do was meet up with his siblings and celebrate and cry and laugh, he knew that if he had been really 6, he would have gone off to play.

 

There are many Uchiha children. A few are a year or two younger than Sasuke and the rest are older than him, around the ages of 8, 9, and 10, but they are all good playmates nonetheless.

 

Some are Itachi's age and many more are Shisui's age, 14, 15. There is no shortage of people to play with though, and Sasuke uses it to his advantage.

 

Sasuke goes to a popular playground where a lot of the children usually are and sure enough, finds some of those he usually plays with - Eiji, age 8, Kaede, age 7, and several others.

 

Seeing their laughing faces and eyes still full of innocence, he vows to himself that he will never let what happened happen again.

 

Now, to the more important matter at hand.

 

How does a 23 year old war veteran with PTSD and a bunch of other issues, fake being a 6 year old?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ouch. This is overdue. So, I'll be giving you guys two chapters to make up for it.

Naruto suddenly felt an odd chill run down the length of his spine.

 

Frowning, he shook it off. If it was lethal towards him, he would have known. So, he left it well alone. In the 6th Shinobi War, not long after the 5th, when resources were low and population was even lower, there came a saying, of sorts, one that most people followed.

 

Leave it well alone and it'll leave you well alone.

 

Unlike the 4th and 5th wars, the 6th war was mainly only about surviving. Sure, everybody wanted to win against the enemy, but surviving was considered a blessing.

 

People didn't fight as much as they did, unless it was lethal, or one needed to eliminate it before it eliminated you. The general, unspoken consensus was that if you weren't one of the above, even if you were an enemy, it just wasn't worth fighting.

 

That was just how bad the world had become, when people didn't have the energy, nor care to even try to win.

 

Might as well save energy and resources for those who were truly a danger, right?

 

And with that in mind, Naruto shrugged it off and continued walking back to his apartment from where he was training in the Forest of Death.

 

It had been a productive morning- he had figured out what he needed to work on (Taijutsu, his body was still weak, and chakra control) and what he didn't need to work on (everything else).

 

Now, walking into the Flower District, he navigated through the alleyways with an ease that shouldn't belong on any child, let alone a 6-year-old boy.

 

Inside his apartment, he checked the fridge. He had very little in there, just spoiled milk, and his cabinets were equally unfruitful- only instant ramen packets in there.

 

Naruto wrinkled his nose. He really had to put on a Henge (as the shopkeepers would never let him in otherwise, or would grossly overcharge him and sell him bad things) and go shopping. 

 

As as it was, he settled for ramen, and sat down to his breakfast.

 

Once finished, he decided that he might as well clean up his apartment.

 

With a few kage bunshin, he set them to cleaning up his apartment, while he put on a Henge. He instantly transformed into an easily forgettable boy, around genin age, with dull brown hair and eyes and non-descript features.

 

Sneaking out, he walked to the nin-clothes shop. At this age, he had just been known for his orange jumpsuits (scavenged out of the trash, as a store owner had gotten a messed-up order, and had thrown them out), and while he had no intention to get rid of them (they were absolutely fantastic for stealth, if ANBU couldn't catch him while wearing them, who could? Plus, they were his favourite colour!), he had developed his taste, and did want some other clothes.

 

Inside the store, he took a shopping bag and began to pick through all the clothes. He ended up with 4 dark shirts with the Uzumaki swirl on them, a few ninja pants, and other stuff. He didn't buy much, knowing that Sakura-nee and Sasuke-nii would want to come with him and pick out his clothes.

 

Quickly buying his purchases, he left and turned into an empty alley. With a quick, silent, one-handed seal, he got a kage bunshin to drop it off at his apartment while he continued.

 

Buying several groceries, he walked back to his apartment. Inside the apartment, it was sparkling clean, and Naruto put away his purchases.

 

Tapping his chin, he contemplated what to do next, before his eyes caught the new Fuuinjutsu set he had bought. A wicked smile curled over his lips, and every single person in Konoha felt fear trickle down their spines.

 

You were never too old for pranks, right? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second update as promised.

Sakura suddenly felt fear trickle down her spine.

 

Her eyes narrowed.

 

During the wars, they had faced off enemies that made Kages look like genin, and as a result, nothing could really scare her anymore. In fact, it was often the other way around. Sakura didn't get her nickname 'Mistress of Destruction' for no reason. People and humanoids (because yes, as war went on, people started getting extraordinarily creative, and weird things started popping up) usually ran from her.

 

As a result, the only thing that could cause fear to trickle down her spine like that would be the utter chaos one of her brothers (most likely Naruto, because Sasuke followed the old Uchiha saying to a tee- 'Burn your enemies to the ground', and if he had done something, Sakura would have already seen the destruction, and Naruto was just plain terrifying when he got one of his ideas, and nobody would know until he wanted them to or it was ultimately too late) was planning.

 

Sakura scowled. Naruto had better not break Konoha, otherwise, she would pull out some of her special punches that made the Slug Sannin look harmless in comparison.

 

Turning around, she began to race back home. She had traveled to Suna, for a bit of exercise, and to be honest, if she accidentally broke another really important thing or another huge structure of nature by coughing, she could blame it on Gaara.

 

Sakura loved Gaara, she really did, but sometimes he was just convenient.

 

And no, Naruto, she still wasn't giving him the shovel talk, please, she had gotten over them dating and their break-up to remain as brothers ages ago. She thought of Gaara as a little brother, like the rest of them, she would never hurt him. She wouldn't even blame something on him just out of spite, no, that was ridiculous.

 

But if she had helped Sasuke with giving him he'll for a week when they started dating, well. Who would know? Naruto was just too sweet and innocent to really notice that, and hey, she and Sasuke made an excellent team, the likes of which made their enemies wet themselves and cry for their mommies.

 

Then again, if Naruto went after them, they would kill themselves out of sheer terror, but that really wasn't the point.

 

She made it home quickly, and took a very nice bath with several bath bombs and bubbles (her brothers would be so jealous, Sasuke adored bath bombs, and Naruto just like the colourful explosions and bubbles galore, she would have to make time for them to go to a hot spring, and stay there for the rest of the day) before getting out.

 

She scoured her closet, settling on pretty green dress with emerald ribbons, hiding several senbon on her person (because Sasuke was thoughtful, and had ensured all of them came back with weapons of their favourite choices, she wasn't exactly sure how he did that without them knowing, but it was a great surprise when she found the pack on her bed), and bouncing down the stairs of her house with a smile firmly on her face.

 

Okay, she could do this. No freaking out when she saw her parents. No acting weird. No acting weird. No acting- forget it.

 

She ran straight to her parents hugging them fiercely.

 

She could her the laughs of surprise and fondness (because when she was actually six, she never really glommed them like this) but they hugged her back just as fiercely.

 

A smile curved her lips.

 

She would definitely milk being six years old for as long as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating late... it's just that exams are killing me right now, and all my spare time has been dedicated to studying. But here you go.

Sasuke was... Bored.

 

Which was, quite frankly, the last thing he'd ever thought he'd feel, considering the circumstances. The meeting was tomorrow and everything was in place (in a week, they'd all be caught together doing something probably really advanced in pre-4th War terms and sent to the Academy; Sakura was even planning out what they were going to do). As a result, that meant there was really nothing to do.

 

Standing up from his perch on the top of the Uchiha Tree (okay, firstly, they weren't being conceited; they had an entire forest (that rest of Konhoa didn't know about, of course) of named trees, all named after the people who planted them and the people who's chakra signatures matched them) he jumped down all 362 ft of the tree, enjoying the wind rushing through his hair.

 

What to do, what to do. Landing, leaving a decent-sized crater on impact from the chakra he'd used to cushion his free-fall, he wandered through the forest, thinking. Entering the District Square, he paused.

 

His eyes lit upon the children running around, and the laughing, smiling adults.

 

Actually... He had an idea.

 

When they had first decided to go back in time, one of the first things he wanted to change was the way the Uchiha were treated. Because really, it was just plain cruelty. And especially considering they were allies; you just didn't treat allies like that. It was a basic law that everybody followed. Even after the 4th war, when there were no such things as allies or enemies anymore.

 

But he had an idea of how to change it. The thing was, because of their dojutsu, the Uchiha felt emotions about 50 times stronger than everybody. If somebody was simply happy, to the Uchiha, it meant that they were high on sugar (and the special kind grown on the Uchiha farms, used only for medicinal reasons, when anesthetic wasn't available, it was a law even the little ones followed because it was just so strong and dangerous, enough of it and it would kill you from sheer happiness) and weed.

 

If they somebody was sad, too the Uchiha, it felt like they wanted to kill themselves out of sheer depression. Of course, they could now control it much better than the first Uchiha, but still. During the first 4 years of an Uchiha's life, they experienced what they called blood-lust. They had specially sharp teeth meant exactly for taking blood, and they were crazy about it. Now, as soon as it was controlled, the only time they drank blood was casually, or for medicine. They were basically modern day vampires. It was just proof how strong their emotions were, how strong their feelings could be.

 

So one of the ways they got out the emotions was from training. Another way was from parties.

 

Boy did the Uchiha love parties. They danced, sang, let out all those pent out emotions behind the cold masks they wore.

 

And what better way for people to see the real Uchiha by inviting them to an Uchiha party?

 

Sasuke knew there was a party coming up in 2 weeks, called the Higanbana Festival. The higanbana was a red spider lily, and represented rebirth and renewal, two things the Uchiha were dead set on. As a result, it was a pretty impressive festival (not that he was bragging or anything, _of course not_ , Naruto, stop looking at him like that).

 

Sasuke was determined to get some of the clans invitations.

 

He was thinking of inviting the Nara clan (the Uchiha had an odd sort of respect for them), the Inuzuka clan (despite what they thought, the Uchiha did respect them... and besides, they would be great for the upcoming War Games, Sasuke was hellbent on snagging Kiba and Hana for his team), the Akimichi (because the Nara were friends with them), the Yamanaka (same reason), and the Aburame (because if they came, so would the Inuzuka, and Sasuke really wanted Inuzuka's on his team).  No civilians, because the Uchiha would surely be terribly confused that the other clans were coming to visit them, and he didn't want them to completely breakdown. Maybe later.

 

Now, for invitations... he would have to chat with Sakura about which colours looked the best for each one.

 

Oh, yeah! Sakura and Naruto were coming too. Sasuke ignored the fact that the Uchiha had no idea he was friends with them, especially Konoha's jinchuuriki.

 

Onto more important things. Would Naruto look better in cerulean blue and striking gold or soft green and threaded silver and gold designs? And how would manage to convince (ahem, capture and force) Naruto into a formal kimono?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all those encouraging comments you've sent. The next update will hopefully come sooner than this!

They all met up near the hot springs, finding it relatively easy to sneak off. Sakura because her parents ran a business and were busy, Sasuke because of the Higanbana Festival (and also the Uchiha taught their kids how to fight with live weapons as soon as they could run, so they were able to protect themselves and given a lot of freedom), and Naruto because nobody really cared about where he was, except for some of his ANBU guards and maybe the Hokage.

 

Sakura was the first to arrive, and tackles her brothers in a hug as soon as they show up. "I've missed you guys so much!"

 

Sasuke offers a fleeting smile, still not used to the overt displays of emotions of this time. "Missed you too."

 

Naruto, however, seems to have no end of sunshine and smiles to give, blinding both herself and Sasuke with a 10000 kilowatt smile that lights up his whole face. His eyes turn into slivers, just barely-open crescents, from how strong the smile is. "I missed you too, Sakura-nee!"

 

He goes off on a tangent, as Sasuke and herself share fond looks, before wrangling him into the hotsprings. The bright-haired boy doesn't even notice until Sakura's tipped over a bottle of bubble liquid and Sasuke has snatched a few glitter bombs and thrown them in. Sakura had made sure beforehand that they were completely biodegradable, so she didn't worry.

 

Actually, why was she worrying in the first place? She and her brothers deserve this.

 

So they clamber inside and relax for a long moment.

 

While Naruto played with the bubbles, Sasuke turns to Sakura. "So, you know how I wanted to change the way the Uchiha were treated, when we came back?"

 

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?" Sakura cocks her head.

 

"I was thinking of starting small-" Sasuke begins, only to be cut off.

 

"Oh, so taking over Konoha? I see, I've got 23 possible plans, which one would you like to try? Personally, my favourite is the one that involves beating the shit out of the Sandaime-" Sakura was lost in her fantasizing, until Sasuke splashes water on her face.

 

"Sakura, no. That was not what I meant. I swear, you've been spending too much time with Hinata-chan before we came back." Sasuke looks rather exasperated.

 

"Listen, just because you can't appreciate a good plan for world domination doesn't mean-" she most definitely doesn't whine.

 

"Yeah, yeah. What I was thinking, was inviting Clans to the Higanbana Festival." Sasuke says.

 

To be honest, Sakura's rather disappointed. "Oh."

 

Sasuke gives her the stink eye. "I swear, if you're just going to be like that, you don't get to help pick out our outfits-"

 

"I suddenly changed my mind, what a fantastic plan!" Sakura announces loudly.

 

Sasuke snorts. "So, the format for the invitations?"

 

"Oh yeah." Sakura frowns suddenly. "Those need to be planned out carefully."

 

Sasuke blinks at her, confused. "What? Why?" As great of a strategist he is, he isn't the best at seeing the subtle and often unsaid politics in people's words or actions. He's better at seeing the bigger picture. The sneaky subtleties; that's Sakura and Naruto's job.

 

Naruto was an expert on reading body language and manipulating people, due to years spent in exile and hatred. He needed to know who was friend or foe, and how to act accordingly. As for Sakura, she wasn't at Naruto's level, but she had experience. Her best friend, after all, was Yamanaka Ino.

 

"Too simple or too elaborate, and they'll think it's some sort of nasty trick or prank. Which will make them hate the Uchiha even more," Naruto suddenly spoke up. "It needs to be a subtle art, and catered to what they expect an Uchiha to be. Yet, it has to have some level of unpredictability, otherwise they'll become suspicious."

 

Sakura looked at him. "Oh, good. You'll be in charge of that."

 

Naruto blanched. "Me?"

 

"Excellent idea! You can give us the format in two days, when we meet up again, and we'll deliver the letters." Sasuke added.

 

"Wait, what?!" Naruto protested.

 

"So what do you think that we should wear?" Sakura wondered out loud.

 

"Guys?!" Naruto stared at them desperately.

 

"Well, it should cater specifically to each of us, of course. But we should definitely present a unified front," Sasuke picked up her train of thought.

 

"Hey! I never agreed to this, y'know!" Naruto's wails are ignored.

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, they meet up in 2 days. Naruto, wearing new clothes that actually look decent on him (oh, who was she kidding? Naruto looked great in everything! Even rags! Well, Sakura wasn't about to tell him that) shows up holding a roll of parchment. Sasuke shows up with formal writing supplies, ready to be neatly penned out in Sasuke's admittedly fantastic handwriting. Sakura comes with a handful of ribbon, on which seals are carefully inscribed. It's nowhere near Naruto's standard (nothing is) but compared to standards today, they're enough to make the best Fuuinjutsu Masters go green with envy.

 

They settle in a circle, and read the draft.

 

Sakura's impressed. She's not the only one. Sasuke turns to Naruto. "You know, if being Hokage or Uzukage or both don't work out for you, you have an excellent future in diplomacy."

 

"Uh.. Thank you?" Naruto looks confused.

 

Sakura rolls her eyes. "These are great."

 

"Huh. I did them in a bit of a rush, though." Naruto blithely admits. "I'm glad I didn't mess up!"

 

Poor Sasuke bangs his head against the wall, and Sakura feels like joining him. Stupid Uzumaki-Namikaze's and their stupid brilliance. 

 

Afterwards, when the invitations have been written up and tied and sent to their respective houses, Sakura turns to Naruto. "We're going shopping."

 

Naruto looks like he would rather be anywhere but here at this exact moment. However, he's smart enough not to flee. He knows there is no way he's getting away from this, not when both Sakura and Sasuke are intent on this happening.

 

Putting on henges, they walk to the high-end part of Konoha. They've managed to rack up enough money to afford this; from doing small jobs around town, completing bounties (those were so easy, Sakura nearly fell asleep. As it was, she saw Naruto sleep-fighting an enemy. Of course, he won) and taking their allowances.

 

So, they go into a custom tailor shop, with measurements of both their current and future bodies in hand. There, they argue and inspect fabrics and designs.

 

They eventually settle for beautiful fighting kimonos. For the Uchiha, it's often the standard, plus, they really are beautiful.

 

For their current child bodies, they settle for simpler designs. For Naruto, he has a kimono made of stunning blue silk, the same color of his eyes. There are delicately woven gold threads patterned through it, in the shape of blossoms. Sakura sports the same look, except in pink, and Sasuke wears white.

 

Their older bodies are just as beautiful, but with a lot more weapon pouches and with secretly woven seals in the very fabric. Paying for their purchases, they leave.

 

"When is the festival?" Sakura asks Sasuke.

 

"In a week." He answers.

 

Sakura nods. "Well, now we just have to wait and hope for the best. We'll see each other at the festival."

 

They leave then. Sakura really hopes this works. Otherwise, it will be a big mess that Sakura does not want to deal with. Kami save them.


End file.
